Remy Baudouin
Remy Baudouin was a Belgian soldier and friend of Indiana Jones during World War I. First Encounters Remy Baudouin worked as cook on a ship out of Belgium in the early years the 20th century. While docked at a Mexican port one day the young Remy met Lupe, the two fell in love, and married opening a Cantina together. For a few years they were happy, until the Federals came, and killed Lupe. After that Remy took up with the Revolutionaries under Pancho Villa, as he not only desired revenge but had nowhere to go in Life. It was with the revolution in 1916 that Remy met the 17 year old Indiana Jones. The two developed a fast friendship, and when Remy witnessed in a newsreel the devestation wrought on his home country of Belgium, and decided to head to Europe to defend his home, Indy decided to go with him. And so the two set off together for Vera Cruz, and the War. --Mystery fedora man 14:39, 3 October 2007 (UTC) The War years After a brief stop over in Ireland, the two arrived in London to enlist in the Belgium army. Celebrating their enlistment in the Cafe Belge afterwards Remy eyes met those of the beautiful War Widow Suzette, after getting rid of Indy, encouraging him to find his own War Widow, Remy engaged in a flirtation with the mother of four. By the time he met Indy again at the train station where they were to be shipped out, he was married. He wouldn't see Suzette again til the end of the war, though this did not seem to bother him too much. Remy and Indy saw their first action at Verdun, where after a disasterous attack all officers in their unit where killed and they were assigned to a french unit in the Somme, here after a successful attack, followed by a routing German counterattack Remy was injured, and lost sight of Indy, somehow he made it back to Allied lines where, some weeks later he was reunited with Indy who had escaped from an enemy prison camp. Indy was assigned as a courier while Remy went back to Verdun. At this point, Remy was severely injured, and spent some weeks in an army field hospital before being sent back out, yet again to Verdun. Marching into an attack in which he knew he would surely die, his life was spared at the last moment thanks to a desperate decision by Indy, who destroyed the orders that would send Remy and his Unit to their deaths. During Leave in Paris, Remy indulged in the local prostitutes, he emerged from this heady week to find Indy arrested, getting them sent back to the front, however Indy arranged through his contacts for a transfer to Africa. Remy was thrilled, Africa was one place he'd always wanted to visit. --Mystery fedora man 14:39, 3 October 2007 (UTC) African turnaround Remy had by this point gotten used to following the talented energetic younger Indiana, so he reacted with much annoyance when Indy managed to get them totally lost on the way to Lake Victoria before abandoning him in some British trench on some unknown beach. While Indy rode off with some crazy old men to blow up a train. Indy soon returned only to hook up with those same old men in an attempt to get back to the Belgium lines with Remy forced to Dress as a woman. Naturally the disguise failed and Remy was swept up into the Old Soldiers scheme to kidnap field marshall Frederick Von Lettow. After a crazed trip in an observation balloon which Indy managed to shoot down, and having been forced to give up their prisoner, Remy and Indy finally made it to their Unit on Lake Victoria. Here under the command of Major Boucher Reny watched as Indy started to become a mature if slightly vicious officer. Sent on a mission to cross the congo with their unit Remy participated in the mutiny against their commanding officer, and managed to survive the illness that killed half of their unit as they crossed from the East to the West coast of the great Continent. Once they reached their destination, they were denied troops to make to trip back. At this, with only twelve men, and no hope of making it back to Lake Victoria, Remy gave into despair and hopelessness. Indy was not happy, and their friendship was severely tested. With Remy delivering a right hook to the his superior officers jaw after Indy tried to pull rank on him. Nevertheless they went on. With jiggers burrowing under Remys skin, and the whole group feverish they didn't get far. Luckily they were rescued by German humanitarian Albert Schweitzer, who had a field hosptial in the heart of the Congo, mainly because it was needed. Remy needed it anyway, Jiggers had lain eggs in his toes, and he lost two of them. Schweitzer turned Indy around, back into being a humanitarian rather then an officer, but was tragically evicted from from his hospital by the French authorities who couldn't see past his nationality. As Indy and Remy watched, Schweitzer's patients stumbled out of the wards, and back into the jungle to die. --Mystery fedora man 14:40, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Secret Service Remy and Indy, after Schwietzers lessons decide to do all they can to end the war by enlisting in the secret service. First the Belgien, and then the far more efficent French. Because he is a good cook Remy is assigned to his hometown of Brussels, where he is to made the main French contact with the Belgium Resistance 'The White Lady'. He is given a new identity, and he and Indy are forced to part company. 'Stay Alive' Indy tells Remy as he is shipped away. Remy's important duties in Brussels last for 2 years, until the end of the war, when in a final mission in the last day of the war, he is reunited with Indy to arrest an Indian officer in the trenches on the front line. This assignment leads to a post war adventure, a search for Alexander the greats lost diamond, 'the treasure of the peacocks eye'. One Final Adventure Indy and Remy return to London where Remy is reunited with Suzette his wife of 3 years, who he has only seen for a week. He only stays home for another week before borrowing money from Suzette to go on a wild chase for the Peacocks Eye, dragging along Indy, who proves to be far more proficient at that sort of thing then Remy. Their Adventure takes them to Alexandria, and the jungles of India, and end up on an Island in the South China seas. Frustrated at every turn, yet always with one more tantalising clue at arms reach, Remy becomes obsessed, yet all Indy wanted to do was finally get home and start studying Archaeology at last. Indiana is finally persuaded by Polish anthropoligist Branislaw Malinowski to foresake the quest which could last for another few years, and do what his heart tells him to do, go to college, so with that, Indy and Remy part company. For the Last time. Remy moves on to a buddist temple in Nepal, and it is unknown if he ever found the peacocks eye, or returned to Suzette, waiting in London. It is possible Indy eventually found the Peacock's Eye, or at least held it in his hand for a moment, In Shanghai in 1935 Indy traded the ashes of Nurhachi for a large Diamond all but identical to the Peacock's Eye, from Lao Che a Chinese gangster. Wheather Remy was involved, or even still alive, is a mystery. --Mystery fedora man 14:14, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Behind the scenes Belgian actor Ronny Coutteure portrayed Remy in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. Appearances * Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Jackal * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles ** "Ireland, April 1916" ** "London, May 1916" ** "Somme, Early August 1916" ** "Verdun, September 1916" ** "Paris, October 1916" ** "German East Africa, December 1916" ** "Congo, January 1917" * Young Indiana Jones and the Phantom Train of Doom * Young Indiana Jones and the Treasure of the Peacock's Eye Baudouin, Remy Category:Allies of Indiana Jones